Jealousy & Jellybeans
by arianapa1216
Summary: Austin loves Ally, and he wants to tell her how he feels, but there's a certain person who's ruining his chance...Dallas! An Auslly fanfic! Meanwhile, Dez believes a jar of jellybeans is 13 years old when Trish jokingly says it is, so he tries to sell it. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1: Expired Jellybeans

**Jealousy & Jellybeans**

**What's up, peeps? It's me again, and I'm back with my very first Austin & Ally fanfic! This is an Auslly fanfic! BTW, I think that if you switch POVs from time to time, the stories will be longer and more interesting. And there is NO Trez in here, so if you LOVE Trez, then I advise you to NOT read this fanfic. I hope you enjoy the first chapter:**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Expired Jellybeans**

**Austin's POV**

"Austin!" I heard someone yell. I quickly turned around, and saw Cassidy standing there.

"Oh! Hi, Cassidy." I said. Cassidy felt my forehead.

"Are you okay, Austin? You've been acting different." Cassidy said.  
"Course I'm okay!" I said.

"Did you hear what I said?" Cassidy asked. I nodded.

"Yup…I sure did!" I lied.

"Then what did I say?" Cassidy asked. _Crap it! I hate it when people do that!_

"You asked me if I was okay!" I said. Cassidy shook her head.

"_Before_ that!" Cassidy said. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Uh…you were talking about…corn?" I tried. Cassidy shook her head.

"No! I know something's not right, and I'm gonna find out what it is." Cassidy said, and left. I continued to do what I had been doing before…stare at Ally. I really liked her, but for some reason I was too afraid to tell her how I feel. I had never had that problem before, and I don't know why I suddenly had it. Trish walked into Sonic Boom wearing a goofy Smoothie outfit, sipping on a smoothie.

"Guess who got a job at Smoothie Party*!" Trish said. Ally walked over to her.

"Smoothie Party?" She asked Trish.

"Yup! I can get free smoothies!" Trish said and took a sip of her smoothie. Ally rolled her eyes.

"There's no eating in the store." Ally said, taking the smoothie from Trish's hands.

"But this is a drink." Trish said, taking the smoothie back.

"There's no drinking, either." Ally took the smoothie and threw it in the trash. Trish groaned.

"Thank you." Trish said sarcastically. Ally rolled her eyes again. Then she turned to me.

"Austin, what are you doing?" She asked me. She caught me!

"Staring at you…these jellybeans." I quickly caught myself. "Staring at these jellybeans." I grabbed the jar of jellybeans that a customer had left there. Ally grabbed the jar of jellybeans out of my hands.

"There's no eating in the store." Ally said, and dropped the jar in the trash can. I shrugged my shoulders.

"So…have you been working on the new song?" I changed the subject. '

But now Ally wasn't paying any attention to me. I looked to see what she was looking at. I groaned. Dallas. I hate him so much. _Why does Ally like him so much? They have so much in common. What does he have that I don't have? Apparently Ally's heart._ Dallas walked over to us.

"Hey Ally." Dallas said. I picked up a magazine and pretended to read it.

"Hey…Dallas!" Ally managed to say.

"C-can I talk to you for a moment?" Dallas asked her.

"Uh…sure!" Ally said.

"Could we do it in private?" Dallas asked Ally.

"Kay!" She led him outside.

I wondered what he wanted to tell her. I hoped he was gonna tell her that he hated Ally's guts and that he never wanted to see her again. But I knew in my heart that he wasn't gonna tell her that. To pass time, I began thinking about Ally. I loved the way she smiled, and that made her look even more beautiful. I know sometimes I would make fun of her dancing, but I still love her. I _needed _her so badly. Sometimes I thought she was gonna kiss me or say she loves me, but then Dallas appeared and I didn't exist. Dez walked into the store.

"Hello everyone!" Dez said. We waved. He looked at the trash can.

"Jellybeans!" Dez exclaimed, and took the jellybeans out of the can. He opened it, and began eating them.

"Dez, you idiot, Ally threw those away!" Trish said, and snatched the jar out of his hands. She looked at it. "And these expired in 1999!"

I couldn't help but laugh. Dez had begun eating jellybeans that were 13 years old.

"Really? Awesome!" Dez said, and took the jellybeans out of Trish's hands, and continued to eat it like nothing.

"You are so gross!" Trish exclaimed. I peeked at them. They looked perfectly fine to me. I took one out and popped it in my mouth. I chewed it, then swallowed it.

"That tasted so gross!" I said. Trish smacked me. "OW!"

"They're 13 years old!" Trish said.

"They're ancient jellybeans!" I said smiling. Trish rolled her eyes.

"You two are _unbelievable_!" Trish said. Just as I was about to say something, Ally came running inside looking extremely happy.

"Hey guys!" Ally said. She began to do one of her horrible dances. I covered my face, but then she moved my hands and hugged me. I would've enjoyed it, but I was too busy being afraid of being squeezed to death.

"Ally…can't…breathe…" I managed to say. Ally stopped hugging me and laughed.

"Sorry!" She said. When I remembered how to breathe again (don't say anything about that) I looked at Ally.

"Someone's in a great mood!" I exclaimed. Ally nodded. "Did you write a new song?"

"It has nothing to do with music!" Ally said. I raised an eyebrow.

"Did it have something to do with what Dallas wanted to tell you?" Trish asked. _No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!_

"Yes!" Ally said. I rolled my eyes. _Of course it's a yes._

"What did he tell you?" I said a little too angrily.

"He told me that…are you ready…he _loves_ me and wanted to be my _boyfriend_! And I told him I wanted to be his _girlfriend_! And so we're going out!" Ally said. Trish and Ally began squealing. Then they stopped. "And…he kissed me! ON THE LIPS! 3 TIMES!" Ally shrieked and began dancing horribly again.

Dez began clapping. So did Trish. I stood there for a moment, before sarcastically saying "Woo" and walked out the store.

I noticed Ally stopped dancing or whatever that was she'd been doing.

"Austin, isn't that…?" Ally's voice trailed off when she noticed I wasn't there. "Austin?"

* * *

**So…that's the first chapter. What do you guys think? Do you like it so far? If you do, REVIEW! Heh…that sorta rhymed…and I know the 13 year old jellybeans makes no sense…it'll make sense in other chapters. Oh yeah, let me know if I misspelled a word or forgot a word or something doesn't make sense.**

* * *

***Smoothie Party IS really lame…I couldn't think of another name for a smoothie shop but Groovy Smoothie…but that's already taken by iCarly XD.**


	2. Chapter 2: Heartbroken

**Jealousy & Jellybeans Chapter 2**

**Okay, sorry I haven't updated in a while…I have had problems logging in. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Ally's POV**

"Hey, have you guys seen Austin? I haven't seen him since last week." I asked Trish and Dez the next week at school.

"He's somewhere in this world." Dez replied, putting a label on a jar of jellybeans.

"Thanks." I said sarcastically. "What are you doing?"

"I'm putting a label on a jar of jellybeans." Dez said.

"Why?" Trish asked.

"Because I'm gonna sell it. Ally, these jellybeans are 13 years old!" Dez said. Trish rolled her eyes and smacked her head.

"Dez, if those are 13 years old, wouldn't they be all brown and moldy, with flies and gnats flying around?" I asked. Dez shook his head.

"No." Dez said. Trish rolled her eyes again. She changed the subject.

"Hey, Ally, I know why Austin hasn't been seen for a week." Trish said.

"You do? How come?" I asked a little too eagerly.

"He's upset." Trish said.

"About what?" I asked.

"You." Trish said. I put my hand on my hip.

"Was it because I ate his pancake last week when we had breakfast?" I asked. Trish and Dez gave me confused looks.

"No…" Trish said quietly. I sighed.

That was funny. I went to Austin's house last Thursday and I guess I fell asleep in his bed, and Mrs. Moon made pancakes, and we were eating them, and I was really hungry, so I took Austin's pancake off of his plate, forgetting that he LOVES pancakes…I mean LOVES them…

**~FLASHBACK~**

"_Ally!" Austin says._

"_What?" I ask him, my mouth full of his pancake._

"_You ate my pancake!" He says._

"_You want it back?" I ask him. He nods._

"_Yeah, I kinda do!" He exclaims._

"_It goes down…" I say. Austin shakes his head._

"_You can have it." He says. I can see the anger in his eyes. I smile._

**~END OF FLASHBACK~**

"Earth to Ally. Earth to Ally!" I heard Trish yell. I jumped.

"Huh? What?" I asked quickly.

"I was gonna say that Austin's upset because you're dating Dallas!" Trish said. I raised an eyebrow.

"Why would he be upset about that?" I asked.

"Because he's jealous! Jealous that you're dating Dallas and not him!" Trish said. Dez nodded in agreement.

"That's pathetic, Trish." I retorted.

"Come on, Ally! It's totally obvious!" Trish said. I shook my head.

"Yeah, Ally. Have you seen the way he looks at you?" Dez asked.

"Yeah. He looks at me like I'm pretty…no I haven't seen the way he looks at me!" I snapped. Trish and Dez laughed, and Dez saw Kayla Moore walking past us. Dez ran over to her.

"Hi, I'm Dez. How would you like to buy a jar of 13 year old jellybeans?" Dez asked Kayla. She gave him a long look and knocked the jar out of his hand.

"Why the heck would anyone buy something that retarded?" Kayla asked, then walked away.  
"It's only $5.99!" Dez shouted at her.

"Go suck a brick, Dez!" Kayla shouted back. Trish and I laughed. Dez groaned.

"I'm gonna go see if more people wanna buy this." Dez said, picked up the jar, and left. I turned to Trish and crossed my arms.

"Why would you think Austin's jealous of Dallas?" I asked Trish.

"Well…think of it…as soon as you said Dallas kissed you 3 times on the lips and that you two had begun dating…Austin looked really upset…and then he walked out the Sonic Boom and you haven't seen him since." Trish said, as if it were obvious.

"Clearly you haven't seen the girls he goes for." I said. Trish rolled her eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Trish asked.

"It means that he's always around the most popular girls in school. And…he's dating Cassidy…the most popular girl in school. It's like she runs the school." I said.

"I see…but I still think he has a crush on you." Trish said. I hated that she and Dez BOTH thought that Austin wanted to be my boyfriend instead of Dallas.

"Don't say that! And if it were obvious, how come you and Dez are the only ones who think that?" I asked.

"We're not the only ones who think that!" Trish said. She looked around the hallway and grabbed a girl I had seen before, but never knew her name or anything.

"Hey Avery." Trish said. Okay…

"Hey Trish. What's up?" Avery asked.

"Fill in the blank. Austin Moon is in love with blank." Trish said.

"Ally?" Avery said without hesitating. My eyes got wide.

"Thanks for playing." Trish said and let go of her hand. Avery walked away.

"You told her to say that!" I screamed. Trish sort of pushed me to the ground.

"Shh…people are watching!" Trish said. But I ignored her. I saw watching Austin go to his locker after hanging with…Cassidy.

"There's Austin!" I said, and walked over to him. "Hey Austin." Austin glanced at me, then continued to rearrange his locker. I tapped on him saying "Austin" until he told me to be quiet.

"Oh…so now that we're back in school…you only wanna hang with the cool kids. Well, I will let you know, that I am very cool." I said, and started dancing. I could tell Austin was trying not to laugh.

"No…it's just that I thought you would be with Dallas, your boyfriend." Austin scoffed. I didn't know what to say, so I ignored him.

"What happened to you last week? You just…disappeared on us."

"I was sick." Austin said a little too quickly.

"What happened?" I asked. Austin looked at me with a weird expression on his face.

"I had…uh…tuberculosis." Austin said. Liar!

"Austin…" I said.

"What?" He asked.

"Do you even know what tuberculosis is?" I asked him.

"Course I do…I had it." Austin said.

"Tuberculosis is an infectious disease." I said, rolling my eyes. Austin's face was suddenly as red as his shirt.

"I knew that." Austin said. I laughed. He didn't.

"Austin, what's wrong?" I asked him. He shook his head.

**Austin's POV**

Crap! I couldn't believe I told Ally I had an infectious disease! That was SO stupid! And I was _not_ telling her I laid down in bed crying my eyes out like a 2 year old girl all week. Not even a pancake made me feel better. Yeah, _that's_how sad I was.

"Nothing." I said, not looking at her.

"C'mon, tell me!" Ally whined. She grabbed my arm and pulled it in the middle of the hallway. Well, _tried_ to pull it. I knew I was being stubborn, but I didn't know what to say.

"Stop it! You're gonna tear my arm off!" I said.

"Tell me what's going on!" Ally screamed, STILL pulling me. People started looking at us.

"Ally, people are staring!" I whisper-shouted.

"Tell me!" Ally said, ignoring me.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!" I yelled.

"Yes!"

"Let go!" I shouted. Ally ignored me. "Alright, I'll tell you!" Ally let go of me and smiled.

"Okay!" Ally said in a girly tone. _I gotta think fast! How about I was in a coma? Nah, that's pitiful. How about I was kidnapped by an evil mermaid? That's a great idea! No it's not you retard!_

"I was with Cassidy." I said.

"And why did you act like it was all personal?" Ally said, smacking my arm.

"I don't know." I said. Ally looked at me with her beautiful brown eyes.

"Oh! Before I forget…I gotta tell you something Trish said." Ally said.

"What was that?" I asked.

"This was pathetic…she said that _you_ were jealous of me dating Dallas!" Ally said, and began to laugh. I didn't say anything. It really hurt me when she said it was pathetic. _That's what you get for falling in love with her. Shut up and don't talk to me! How can you not talk to yourself? I don't know…no…_this_is pathetic._

"Yep…_really_ pathetic." I forced a laugh. On the inside it felt like she tore my stomach out and shoved it into my—

"Right." Ally said. "I mean, why would she say that?"

"Don't know." I said.

"Ooh! There's Dallas!" Ally shrieked and ran toward him. I wanted to cry so badly. I slammed my locker shut, then I turned the combination on it, then opened it, then slammed it. I did that 5 times, and gave my locker a good, hard kick. My locker had a dent in it.

"OW!" I said. "Stupid locker! I hate you! You deserve to die! You stole Ally from me!" _Am I seriously blaming my locker for this? Yes stupid. And am I yelling at my locker instead of Dallas? Yes stupid. Stop calling myself stupid! Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid!_

"Arrghhhh!" I yelled. I saw people stare at me and begin whispering. I ignored them. I just cried. Yeah, a 15 year old Internet sensation began to cry at school in front of a bunch of people. _No,_that's_pathetic._You're_pathetic._

"Austin, what the heck?" I heard Cassidy ask.

"My locker." I sobbed. She turned around and saw it.

"What did you _do_?" Cassidy asked.

"I got mad." I sniffed.

"Did you say something about Ally Dawson to your locker?" Cassidy asked.

"Why are you asking so much questions?"

"Cause I'm curious!" Cassidy said. I stopped crying. _I know what I must do. It may be risky but it_may_make me feel better. And I_may_prove to Ally that what Trish told her is NOT pathetic; that Dallas is. First, I must do this:_

"Cassidy?" I asked.

"Austin?" she asked.

"This isn't working out." I said.

"Course it isn't! Look at it!" Cassidy said, thinking I meant the locker.

"Not the locker…_us_!" I said. Cassidy looked at me.

"Us?" Cassidy asked quietly. I nodded.

"Yeah…"

"So…you wanna…_break up with me_?" Cassidy asked.

"Yeah…" I said. Cassidy looked like she wanted to throw me off of a cliff. I wanted to throw Dallas off of a cliff.  
"Really?" Cassidy asked.

"Really." I answered.

"Fine! I don't care! I never even liked you anyway!" Cassidy screamed, and then stormed off. I didn't even feel sorry for her.

**Ally's POV**

"…and then he said it was pathetic, too!" I said. I had just finished telling Dallas about Trish's pathetic statement. But Dallas didn't laugh like I had. He frowned.

"I think Austin was lying." Dallas said.

"What?" I asked. "Austin would _never_ lie to me about something like that!"

"I think he would." Dallas sort of snapped. I gasped.

"Dallas!" I said.

"It's true! That's what I think!" Dallas said.

"What? No!" I yelled. Dallas actually thought that Austin was jealous!  
"Yes!" Dallas yelled back. "I keep thinking he wants to make you fall in love with him so he can steal you away from me."

"Stop saying that!" I put my hands over my ears. Dallas pulled my arms away.

"And I also think you feel the same way." Dallas said. I wanted to scream really loud and hit something hard. It was so weird that suddenly Dallas thinks it, too!

"Dallas, I don't!" I yelled, holding back tears. Why was he doing this to me?

"Ally…" Dallas said. _DON'T SAY IT! DON'T SAY IT…_ "We may need to break up." _MAN HE SAID IT!_

"Dallas…I _don't_have any romantic feelings for Austin! You should believe me!" I screamed.

"Goodbye Ally." Dallas said, and walked away. I fell to the floor, letting the tears flow.

**Austin's POV**

It felt pretty good that I dumped Cassidy, but I still didn't feel better. I still wanted Ally. I wanted to do something horrible to Dallas. _But if you do that,__you'll make Ally hate you. Will you stay out of my life? I_am_your life. GAHHHHH!_

Just then, the principal walked by. Slowly he looked at my locker.  
"My office…" The principal said, and I reluctantly followed him. "You are gonna pay for that."

**~AFTER FIRST PERIOD~**

After I missed first period for making that dent in my locker, and after the principal yelled at me for "vandalizing school property", I went to my dented locker to get my things. Just then, Ally walked by me, along with Trish and Dez.  
"Whoa!" Trish and Dez said at the exact same time.

"Long story…" I mumbled. Then I turned to Ally. Her eyes were red and swollen. "What happened?"

"Dallas broke up with me." Ally said. _HALLELUJAH! WOO HOO! YAYA! AWOOOO! THIS IS SO GREAT! I HAVE A CHANCE WITH THE LOVELY AND TALENTED ALLY DAWSON!_ I wanted to dance on top of the lockers and scream at the top of my lungs. Ally dropped her jaw.

"Austin!" Ally shouted. "You were _smiling_!"

"I was?" I asked dumbly. _Course you were, idiot!_

"Yes! You _wanted_ Dallas to break up with me, didn't you?" Ally asked. _Yes._

"No…it's not that…" I started, but Ally cut me off.

"Then what is it?" Ally asked. Trish covered her mouth. Dez was chasing a kid down the hall raising a jar of jellybeans. I think it was the one that was 13 years old.  
"It has nothing to do with you or Dallas." I said. Ally could see right through me.

"Austin! You're lying to me!" She shouted. I could see the tears forming in her eyes. _This crap she's saying just came out of nowhere!_

"No I'm not, Ally!" I said.

"Yes you are!" Ally said. Trish ran away. The two of us just watched her leave.

"Ally…"

"Did you even want to be my friend?" Ally asked. _No! I wanted to be_more _than friends!_ "Were you just pretending to be my friend just so you can get even more famous? Do you even like me? Were you using me?"

"No!" I said. _This is such a random argument! Where the heck did it come from?_

"Or is it that you just didn't want me hanging with Dallas?" Ally said.

"That could not be more true." I admitted.

"How come?" Ally asked, sounding a little bit nicer.

"Because I love you…_your_ songs! You and your songs! It's just that…I miss you. I really want to write more songs with you. And I'm starting to have some ideas." I said.

"Then prove it." Ally said, and walked away. I didn't understand what the heck was going on, and of course I was gonna find out. But first, I had to talk to Trish, since she was the one who started this chiz*. And I also needed to talk to her about those jellybeans.

**Okay, so I didn't realize this chapter was gonna be so freaking long. I hope you didn't get bored of this. R&R, please!**

***I like the word chiz. In case you've never heard of it, chiz is used frequently on iCarly and Victorious. I **_**really**_** like the word. I mean seriously…**


	3. Chapter 3: Hitting, Dropping, & Cracking

**Jealousy & Jellybeans**

**HI! Okay…so yeah, I see this story is kinda corny, but I ain't stopping till it's over! I apologize for the delay, but I had problems logging in. Oh, and I already typed the whole story almost a month ago, so that's why the dates are old. Here it is:**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Hitting, Dropping, and Cracking**

**Ally's POV**

At school, I mostly laid my head down on my desk crying. I wanted Dallas back. I just didn't understand why some people think Austin and I would be a great couple. I mean…we wouldn't. We're total opposites. And just because Austin is SUPER hot, doesn't mean I have to go out with him. _Wait…did I just say Austin was SUPER hot? _

And then suddenly the only thing I wanted was to be wrapped in Austin's warm, muscular (not really) arms. Then I wanted to write him a new song. Sitting at the piano bench, us really close together, smiling and singing. Then he would say something, and I would impress him with my extreme coolness. Then he would say something really mean, but he would be either trying not to smile, or actually smiling. Then we would hug and talk, and then we would look into each other's eyes…wait…what?

"ALLY." I heard. Trish was standing there.

"What…? Thinking about Austin…no way!" I said. _Crap I blew it. _Trish pointed at me.

"Aha! So you _do_ like Austin back!" Trish said. I rolled my eyes.

"No." I said. I _really_ didn't. _Did I?_

"Then why did you just say that?" Trish asked. I sighed.

"I wish I didn't yell at him. I want to apologize." I said. _Not exactly a lie. I just didn't say _all_ the information._

"Then do it! Apologize to Austin!" Trish said. I shook my head.

"He'll be with _Cassidy_. They'll be making out." I groaned.  
"And why is that so bad?" Trish asked. I tucked some of my hair behind my ear.

"Because every time Austin is around Cassidy, I'm nothing." I said. _Did I just say that?_

"Must be pretty bad." Trish said.

"You have _no_ idea…" I said very quietly. Just then, Cassidy walked by us. She did NOT look happy.

"Hey Cassidy." Trish said. Cassidy gave me and Trish a dirty look.

"What?" She said angrily.

"What's wrong?" I asked politely.

"You!" Cassidy screamed at me.

"_Me_?" I asked.

"Yes!" Cassidy said.

"What did I do?" I asked.

"YOU MADE AUSTIN DUMP ME!" Cassidy said, and tried to attack me, but Trish held her down. _I did _WHAT_?_

"What?" I asked. I was horrified.

"Austin dumped me because he likes you. No, he _loves_ you!" Cassidy roared.

"WILL YOU PEOPLE STOP SAYING AUSTIN LOVES ME?" I roared back. I was sick and tired of everyone saying Austin loves me, or has a crush on me! HE DOES NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON ME! THERE IS NO ROMANCE BETWEEN US! _Is there Ally? Is there? _

"WELL YOU KNOW IT'S TRUE! WHY DON'T YOU GO ASK HIM?" Cassidy screamed.

"I WILL!" I screamed back, and I stomped to the left of the school.

"AUSTIN IS ON THE OTHER SIDE." Cassidy yelled. I stomped over to the right side of the school.

**Austin's POV**

I saw Ally running toward me, but I ran into the boys' bathroom until I was sure she was gone. I peeked out, saw no sign of Ally, and casually walked out. Then I saw Ally walk right back to me. I really didn't wanna talk to her, considering the fact that she broke up with me (I mean our _friendship_, BTW). I walked back into the boys' bathroom and repeated the same thing 3 times before the bell rang. _Good. I don't wanna talk to Ally. She hates me._

**Ally's POV**

I ran to my next class, panting. I guess Austin was pretty good without me. I sighed. _Ping._ I checked my phone to see what the text message said:

**To: Ally | Monday, September 24, 2012 | 9:47 am**

**Trish: DID YOU APOLOGIZE 2 AUSTIN?**

* * *

I quickly sent Trish a reply:

**To: Trish | Monday, September 24, 2012 | 9:47 am**

**Ally: NO. HE KEPT RUNNING AWAY FROM ME.**

* * *

**To: Ally | Monday, September 24, 2012 | 9:48 am**

**Trish: DO YOU KNOW WHY?**

* * *

**To: Trish | Monday, September 24, 2012 | 9:48 am**

**Ally: OF COURSE NOT. AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT.**

* * *

**To: Ally | Monday, September 24, 2012 | 9:48 am**

**Trish: HOWZIT MY FAULT?**

* * *

**To: Trish | Monday, September 24, 2012 | 9:49 am**

**Ally: IF YOU DIDN'T SAY AUSTIN WANTED ME TO DATE HIM INSTEAD OF DALLAS, THEN DALLAS WOULDN'T HAVE BROKE UP WITH ME AND I WOULDN'T HAVE TO APOLOGIZE TO AUSTIN!**

* * *

**To: Ally | Monday, September 24, 2012 | 9:50 am**

**Trish: WHOA WHOA WHOA! ARE YOU BLAMING ME FOR THIS? YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO GO BLABBING IT TO DALLAS!**

* * *

Just as I was about to text back, the teacher, Ms. Davis, said something.

"Trish? Ally? Are you _texting_ in class while I'm giving a lesson?" Ms. Davis asked.

"Yes." I admitted. Trish shot me a dirty look.

"Give me the phones. They're mine till the end of the day. But first, read the text messages out loud in front of the class." Ms. Davis said. Trish rolled her eyes. We both got up out of our seats and walked to the front of the classroom.

"Did you apologize to Austin." Trish read.

"No he kept running away from me." I read. Some people snickered.

"Do you know why." Trish read.

"Of course not it's all your fault." I read back.

"How's it my fault." Trish read.

"If you didn't say Austin wanted me to date him instead of Dallas then Dallas wouldn't have broken up with me and I wouldn't have to apologize to Austin." I read, rolling my eyes. More snickers.

"Whoa whoa whoa. Are you blaming me for this. You didn't have to go blabbing it to Dallas." Trish read. I rolled my eyes again.

"Thank you. Give me the phones." Ms. Davis said. Trish and I handed her the phones, and she put them in a container. We sat back down. I put my head down on my desk and didn't move until the bell rang. I would have to apologize to Austin in Gym.

**Austin's POV**

It was time for gym. I would have to face Ally. But I had an idea. Maybe at the school dance I could perform a song for Ally. _But what song? A Billion Hits? Nah. Double Take! That's the reason why I'm famous! No. Break Down The Walls? Never actually got to perform that one. No…how about Not a Love Song? That'll refresh her memory. Yeah! That's a great idea! I am so smart! But _I _came up with it. Wait…you _are_ me! Okay, this is getting ridiculous._

After I changed in the locker room, I sat down on the floor. Cassidy sat next to me. _Just my luck._ I moved away to where Dez was sitting. _Ping._

**To: Austin | Monday, September 24, 2012 | 10:40 am**

**Cassidy: Y DID U DUMP ME? WAS IT CUZ OF ALLY?**

* * *

I was shocked at that text. I saw Cassidy from the corner of my eye. She was waiting expectantly for me to answer. So I did:

**To: Cassidy | Monday, September 24, 2012 | 10:41 am**

**Austin: WHAT MAKES YOU SAY THAT?**

I hoped she didn't-_Ping._

**To: Austin | Monday, September 24, 2012 | 10:41 am**

**Cassidy: CUZ I SEE U STARING AT HER. LIKE WHAT U WERE JUST DOING 3 MINUTES AGO.**

* * *

I didn't answer that text. She's stalking me because she shouldn't know that I was staring at her. I turned off my phone and when she wasn't looking, slipped it into Ally's purse. I didn't care if she read it or not. I just wanted her to know I love her. I saw Ally look at me run back to the seat I was sitting in. Dez tapped on me.

"Did you just put something into Ally's purse?" Dez asked. _Yep I sure did._

"Uh...yeah." I admitted.

"What did you put in there? A pickle?" Dez asked. _I wish._

"My phone." I said quietly. Dez gave me the _Why did you do that?_ look. "I kind of want her to read it. Don't know why. It's complicated."

**Ally's POV**

Great. I forgot we were doing dodgeball this week. I grabbed my brush out of my purse and brushed it, then pulled the scrunchie off my wrist and tied my hair into a neat ponytail. I could feel someone watching me. I got up and put the brush back in my purse while walking to the locker room. When I got to my locker, I saw something in there that was very strange. A phone. That wasn't mine. I looked more carefully at it. _Austin's?_

"Why is Austin's phone in my purse?" I asked myself. I turned the combination on my lock, and then put my purse in there along with my clothes. I was gonna tell him, but I wasn't so sure. So I was gonna tell him at lunch. I went back to my seat in the gym. I felt really guilty.

**Austin's POV**

I know Ally knows my phone is in there. I wondered what she did with it. Coach Shea blew his whistle.

"All right! Everyone get into their teams!" Coach Shea's voice boomed. Everyone quickly ran to their teams. _Cassidy's on my team. But Ally isn't. I need to talk to her. _I grabbed a ball, and when Coach Shea blew his whistle, everyone began throwing balls. I threw a ball straight at Ally, and I guess she'd noticed because she caught it. _Crap it! How did she know? She always lets people hit her!_ Coach Shea blew his whistle.

"Austin, you're out." He said. I heard people laughing. I angrily sat on the bench. I watched the game. Everyone on my team lost. Sheila Colby got knocked out with a ball and was unconscious. I felt sorry for her, especially since Ally was the one who knocked her out. It was really weird how usually Ally is the worst at playing dodgeball, and suddenly she strikes everyone on my team out.

**Ally's POV**

I could not believe my team won! And I wasn't hit once! After the game was over, everyone went to their locker rooms. After I changed into my regular clothes, the bell hadn't rang yet, so I took Austin's phone out of my purse and turned it on. I began to open Austin's text messages. I knew it was wrong, but it had been killing me to know what he said. Maybe then I could find out what happened to him last week. _Ping. A text message! I should read it... No, Ally. Don't read it! Maybe just one message..._

**To: Austin | Monday, September 24, 2012 | 11:21 am**

**Cassidy: AUSTIN ANSWER ME! U KNOW YOU WERE STARING AT HER AND YOU TRIED TO HER RIGHT IN THE YOU-KNOW-WHAT BUT SHE CAUGHT IT AND GOT U OUT! YOU LET HER!**

* * *

_Staring at who? And what's the you-know-what? _I decided to read more of his texts.

**To: Austin | Monday, September 24, 2012 | 10:40 am**

**Cassidy: Y DID U DUMP ME? WAS IT CUZ OF ALLY?  
**

* * *

**To: Cassidy | Monday, September 24, 2012 | 10:41 am**

**Austin: WHAT MAKES YOU SAY THAT?**

* * *

**To: Austin | Monday, September 24, 2012 | 10:41 am**

**Cassidy: CUZ I SEE U STARING AT HER. LIKE WHAT U WERE JUST DOING 3 MINUTES AGO.**

* * *

_What? Was Austin was staring at _me_? Nah...that's ridiculous. _Then the bell rang and all the girls began pushing each other. A fat girl pushed me and made me drop Austin's phone out of my hands. _Good, it didn't-_**CRACK.** Another girl stepped on it. They didn't even say sorry! I gasped and picked up the crushed phone. _Maybe Austin likes crushed phones..._

**Okay, so whatcha think? I know…really random, huh? Stay tuned. NOTE: It may be a while before Chapter 4 is up.**


	4. Chapter 4: Apology Accepted

**Jealousy & Jellybeans**

**Okay, so previously on Jealousy & Jellybeans: Austin loves Ally, and wants to tell her that, but Dallas asks her out before he has a chance. Austin was upset, and stayed home for a week crying about it. Trish tells Ally that Austin's jealous that she's dating Dallas, and not him, and Ally says that's pathetic. She tells Austin, and shortly after that he dumps Cassidy. Ally tells Dallas what Trish said, and he agrees with Trish, which as a result, he dumps Ally. Ally, heartbroken, blames Austin for everything. Then she and Trish get into a small argument about it, by text message. The teacher catches them and makes them read the messages in class. Then Austin gets a text message with Cassidy asking why he dumped her. Then he hides his phone in Ally's purse because he wanted her to read some of the messages, unbeknownst to Ally. She does read some messages, then a girl makes her drop his phone, and another one steps on it, breaking it. Ally is flabbergasted, and now, may I present: CHAPTER 4!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Apology Accepted**

**Ally's POV**

I couldn't believe Austin's phone was broken. I freaked out during the next class. My teacher, Ms. Zachary asked me what was wrong.

"Phone…broken…freaking out…" I said in a high-pitched voice. The whole class laughed. Ms. Zachary didn't laugh.

"Why don't you ask your parents for a new one?" She asked.

"Not mine…he's gonna be so mad…"

"You broke someone else's phone?" Penelope Cortez asked.

"Accidently…" I said, and began chewing my hair.

"Do you need a therapist?" Cassidy asked. Her stupid friends laughed.

"Cassidy, do _you_ need a therapist?" Trish asked. Everyone else laughed.

"Okay, everyone be quiet. We'll discuss this after class." Ms. Zachary said, and went on with the lesson. 10 minutes before the bell rang, Ms. Zachary called me up to her desk. I walked over there cautiously.

"Ally, what happened?" Ms. Zachary asked.

"I accidently broke my friend's phone." I said. I showed her the phone. She gasped.

"How did you do that?" Ms. Zachary asked. I gulped. _If I hadn't read Austin's messages, then none of this would've happened._

"I found his phone in my purse-don't know why-and I…uh…sorta…started reading his messages…and a girl made me drop it…it didn't break…then another girl stepped on it…and…_ta da_! A broken phone." I said quietly.

"Whose phone is it?" Ms. Zachary asked. I held back tears. Austin is gonna regret asking me to be his songwriter and partner. _But, this is revenge. He read your songbook, and ended up orange and sweaty. You read his text messages, and…oh this is bad. Thank you._

"This phone _was_ Austin's." I whispered.

"Austin Moon?" She asked. I mouthed the word, _Yes_, while nodding. I started to chew my hair again. "David, go find Austin Moon." She said. David got up and left. _Oh no! Hey, at least there'll be witnesses around when he kills you._

"Oh no." I said in that high-pitched voice. "He's gonna murder me." I fell to the floor crying. Everyone was looking at me. Some people (Cassidy and her friends!) were laughing.

"Ally…" Ms. Zachary said.

"I'm as rotten as those jellybeans!" I sobbed. _Everyone_ began laughing uncontrollably. Ms. Zachary gave me a funny expression.

"What…?" She said.

"Long story." I moaned. Just then, someone knocked on the door. "I'm not here!" I jumped behind Ms. Zachary's desk. The laughing got louder. Trish opened the door. I peeked to see who it was. David and…AUSTIN! I quickly ducked down.

"You wanted to see me, ma'am?" Austin asked.

"Yes. Come here." Ms. Zachary said. Austin came to her desk. "Where's your phone?"

"Uh…I don't know!" Austin answered _way_ too quickly.

"You don't know?" Ms. Zachary asked.

"I lost it…" Austin said. _OMG _he_ hid it in my purse!_

"Ally found it in her purse." Ms. Zachary said. "Get up." She said. I slowly got up.

"Hi!" I said nervously. Austin looked amused. "H-Here's your phone." I handed him his phone. He looked at it. I winced.

"Thanks!" He said, as if it wasn't crushed. Everyone laughed.

"I-It's broken." I said quietly.

"I know." He said smugly.

"What?" I gasped. "I ruined your phone. And read your texts."

"I know." He said in that same voice. He actually looked _very_ cute. _Wait…what? Never mind. Austin always looks cute. There's nothing wrong with that. But he looks even cuter than usual. Cassidy was _so_ lucky!_ I felt tingly. I almost forgot I was mad at him!

"A-Are you mad?" I asked shyly.

"No." He said. "Why would I be mad? You just broke my phone." He scoffed. "Big deal."

"Kay…" I said, laughing nervously. _This is _so_ awkward. #awkwardness_

"Ha!" Austin said. The bell rang. Everyone rushed out the room. Cassidy walked very slowly. _Probably wanted to stay behind with Austin._

"Ally, Austin? Do you have the rest of this figured out?" Ms. Zachary asked._ NO! HELP ME!_

"Yes ma'am!" Austin said before I could even open my mouth. Austin actually grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door. "You _broke_ my phone?!" Austin said to me in disbelief. _That's kinda what I expected earlier._

"It was an accident!" I said.

"_How do you accidently break someone's phone_?!" Austin retorted.

"You see…I was reading your messages and…" I stopped myself when I realized he looked very entertained. A little _too_ entertained.

"…and what?" Austin asked. I suddenly lost my mind. I saw Dallas.

"There's Dallas! I'm gonna go get back together with him…" I started to walk toward him, but Austin grabbed my hand really tight and wouldn't let me move.

"What happened to my phone?" Austin asked.

"A fat girl made me drop it, and another girl stepped on it and it broke." I said. Austin nodded. _He doesn't care…_

"Stupid girls." Austin said. He let go of my arm. He lifted my chin…_Austin! NO! DON'T DO THIS! I HAVE FEELINGS FOR DALLAS! STOP LEANING SO CLOSE TO ME! DON'T YOU PUT YOUR STUPID LIPS ON MINE…wait…keep on…ugh! Did I just think that?_ Next thing I knew, his lips were on mine. _If I felt tingly when he looked at me earlier, imagine how tingly I feel now! Dallas who?_ I didn't want this to ever end. When he pulled away, I looked at him for a second.

"Bye." I said quickly, and ran down the stairs to go to lunch.

**Austin's POV**

I felt so sad. I didn't know what Ally thought, but that had been the greatest moment of my life! I kicked a pencil that was on the ground. I silently cussed myself out. _F*** you Austin! Why the f*** did you kiss her when you knew she wasn't gonna like it, you b****! Go jump off a cliff and die!_ My phone wasn't the only thing broken. My heart was.

"Austin!" I heard Dallas say angrily.

"What?" I asked him angrily.

"Why were you kissing Ally?" He asked.

"Because she wanted me to!" I lied.

"No she didn't…I _saw_ and _heard_ you two! I didn't hear either of you say anything about kissing!"

"Dude, why you spying on us?" I asked.

"I _wasn't_. I just heard you two. And I know what you're doing to her. You're trying to make her fall in love with you so you can have her all to yourself." Dallas said. _That is so true._

"Don't act all mad; _you're _the one that dumped her, stupid." I snapped.

"Just leave Ally alone." Dallas said.

"Shut up, idiot! If you didn't want me and Ally to kiss, then _you shouldn't have dumped her_!" I yelled, and ran down the stairs. Oh, how I hated Dallas! I just wanted to hurt him so badly! I didn't understand why Ally liked him so much. I kept telling her Dallas wasn't worth it and that she should be going for a guy that _truly_ loves and cares for her. Like me.

At lunch, I sat by myself. I didn't want to talk to anyone. I kept thinking about Ally, who was sitting with Dez and Trish, talking. I didn't know what else to do, but munch on the disgusting meatloaf. Then I remembered the dance. I stopped thinking about Ally and began to think about it…the fans cheering…everyone singing along…I love being famous.

**Ally's POV**

"So…he kisses you, then you say 'Bye' and run down the stairs to get lunch? Real cool, Ally." Trish said.

"Well…what was I _supposed_ to do?" I snapped. Trish shrugged.

"Not what you did." Trish said and snickered.

"Why hasn't anyone bought these jellybeans?" Dez asked.

"Maybe because they've expired." Trish said.

"13 years ago. _That's _something worth buying." Dez said.

"This is coming from the guy that keeps an anchor in his backpack." Trish said.

"Hey! You never know if we're gonna need it!" Dez said, defending himself.

"Sure…ooh! There's _Cassidy_! Let's see how she reacts about your massive make-out with Austin." Trish said.

"It was _not_ a massive make-out! It was a small kiss that didn't mean anything to me." I said. Suddenly I wanted to cry. _It did mean something to me. I hate that I'm falling in love with Austin! Why did he have to kiss me? He's making it so hard for me to want Dallas back. I wish Dallas would've agreed with me that what Trish said was pathetic. Suddenly it's not so pathetic anymore…_

"Hey Cassidy!" Trish yelled, waving her arms. Cassidy walked toward us.

"What?" She asked.

"Did you hear? Everyone's moving on." Trish said.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Austin kissed Ally a while ago." Trish smirked.

"Oh, he _did_?" Cassidy said looking directly at me.

"Is that a new shirt?" I asked. "I like it."

"Oh my gosh, he did!" Cassidy shouted.

"And did you curl your hair?" I asked. "It looks nice."

"And so now you're dating." Cassidy said. "I knew he liked you."

"I like that necklace!" I said. "That thing must be at least 50 dollars."

"And you don't care!" Cassidy shouted. "I have feelings, too! Why aren't you sitting with your _boyfriend_?"

"OMG those earrings are _so_ cute!" I squealed.

"Ally, stop it!" Cassidy said.

"What? I really do like your earrings!"

"Ally!" Trish smacked my arm.

"OW! What?" I asked, rubbing my arm.

"You're ignoring Cassidy!" Trish said. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine. Yes…he _did_ kiss me. I don't know why, nor do I care. And we are _not_ dating. I do not have _any_ romantic feelings for him, and he does not have any for me. Why he dumped you, I don't know why. I also don't know why everyone thinks Austin loves me. It's just a rumor. So I suggest that you get your facts right and stop accusing me and Austin of being in love with each other when _clearly_ we're not. And, at the moment, we're not even _friends_. So…good day and goodbye!" I snapped. Cassidy opened her mouth wide, and walked away.

"Man…you told her." Trish said. I got my tray, threw it in the trash, and left the cafeteria.

**Austin's POV**

The next day after school was the school dance. I was glad Ally and Dallas broke up. At least then I wouldn't have to watch them dance. There were a bunch of slow songs, which mocked me. I remembered at Trish's Quinceanera when Dallas wouldn't dance with Ally, so I stepped in and danced with her. It was going fine until Trish's mom blew the horn and made me drop Ally during the dip. Then turns out Dallas did want to dance with her but thought he was bad dancer so he said no, then Ally said she couldn't dance and they both started doing a crappy dance, making me feel stupid. I was surprised to see Ally there. She looked so beautiful. I wanted to dance with her so badly, but again, she was mad at me. At least she let me kiss her. Soon, it was my turn to perform.

"And now, Austin Moon is going to perform a song." The principal said into the microphone. I walked up on the stage.

"Hey guys, I'm Austin Moon." I said. Everyone cheered. I saw Ally clapping. That made me feel happier. "I'm gonna sing a song, that I've already sang before, but longer. While this song was written, I had read Ally Dawson's songbook. She's the one with the red face and dress. After I read it, let's just say I was orange and sweaty." Everyone laughed. "Remember: DO NOT READ ALLY'S SONGBOOK. EVER." I began to sing _Not a Love Song_:

_You're always on my mind  
I think about you all the time_

_Umm...no!_

_Let's not talk about it  
Drama: We can live without it  
Catch a wave if we're bored  
There's a clock we'll ignore  
Find a way around it_

_Hey, girl, I can tell there's something  
Even when you say it's nothing  
When you're playing with your hair  
Like you just don't care  
It's a tale, you're bluffing_

_Now please don't take this the wrong way_

_I love the things you do  
It's how you do the things you love  
But it's not a love song  
Not a love song  
I love the way you get me  
But correct me if I'm wrong  
This is not a love song  
Not a love song_

_I love that you bought the ticket __(Uh-huh)__  
And you don't make me watch your chick flick  
We've come so far,  
Being just the way we are  
If it's not broke, don't fix it_

_I can't guess the meaning,  
When you don't say what you're feeling  
If you got a broken heart,  
You can punch me in the arm  
Now that's what you needed (That's just what you needed)_

_Don't take this the wrong way (Nope)_

_I love the things you do  
It's how you do the things you love  
But it's not a love song  
Not a love song  
I love the way you get me,  
But correct me if I'm wrong  
This is not a love song  
Not a love song_

_I don't speak girl (__Like, hey girl!__)  
I don't quite understand a manicure  
But you're  
The only friend I'd take a shower for (And I would really do that for you)  
And I, would hold your bags  
When you go shopping  
What a guy (What a guy, what a guy, what a guy)  
What a guy_

_I love the things you do  
It's how you do the things you love  
The way you say you'd, put me through it  
I guess I always knew it (I Always knew)_

_I love the way you get me,  
But correct me if I'm wrong  
This is not a love song (not a love song)  
Not a love song (I know it's not a love song)_

_I love the things you do  
It's how you do the things you love  
But it's not a love song (No, definitely not a love song)  
Not a love song  
I love the way you get me  
But correct me if I'm wrong  
This is not a love song (It's not a love song)  
Not a love song  
This is not a love song (It's not a love song)  
Not a love song  
This is not a love song (It's not a love song)  
Not a love song_

Everyone cheered, and of course I heard some people laughing. I got off the stage, and immediately began looking for Ally. I saw her standing in the crowd, with Trish and Dez, looking kind of disappointed. I decided to cheer her up. I tapped on her head. She turned around.

"Go ahead." I said to her. She raised an eyebrow.

"What?" She asked.

"Go ahead!" I repeated.

"Go ahead and do what?" She asked.

"Punch me." I said. Ally looked at me in disbelief.

"Punch you?" Ally asked.

"Yeah. The song, 'If you got a broken heart, you can punch me in the arm, now that's what you needed'!" I said. Ally kept staring at me undecidedly.

"Come on, Austin. This is Ally Dawson. She would never-" Trish was interrupted when Ally punched me in the arm. It hurt. I silently screamed in pain. "-do that." Trish finished. She, Ally, and Dez kept looking at me. Ally turned the opposite way. Then she turned around…tears streaming down her face.

"I'm _so_ sorry!" She said, and gave me a big hug. That was my third best moment with Ally…first being the kiss and second us slow dancing.

"No kidding! Punch me any harder and I'd have a hole in my arm." I said. Ally laughed, still crying.

"No…I mean…I'm sorry about that…but I'm _really _sorry for getting mad at you. I was just in a bad mood and I should've kept my mouth shut. I'm sorry!" Ally sobbed. I pulled her closer to me but she didn't seem to mind.

"It's okay, Ally." I said. "And I'm not mad at you for reading my texts. I put my phone in your purse cause I wanted you to read my texts." I admitted, Ally let go, and (not as hard) punched me on the chest.

"Austin!" Ally said. "Why?"

"It's complicated." I said. Ally kissed me on my cheek. _I am never gonna wash my face again!_ "So, we're good?"

"We're good." Ally said, and started to do a horrible dance, but I stopped her.

"Okay…we're good if you never do that again." I said smiling. Ally rolled her eyes and playfully shoved me. Then she turned to Trish.

"Trish…I'm sorry about getting mad at you. I mean, it may not be true, but it is _your_ opinion." Ally said.

"It's okay." Trish said. Ally turned to Dez.

"Dez…you know those jellybeans aren't _really_ 13 years old, right?" Ally asked him.

"They are." Dez said. Trish sighed.

"Look at the expiration date, doofus." Trish said. Dez looked at it, and then gasped.

"You lied to me, Trish!" Dez said.

"I was just trying to get you to _not_ eat those! They had expired 13 _days_ at that time. I was kidding!" Trish said.

"I forgive you." Dez said, and tried to hug her.

"Don't touch me." Trish said. Ally and I laughed.

"So…you're not upset over Dallas anymore?" I asked Ally. She shook her head.

"No…I'm okay." She said, and gave me another hug. I smiled and walked away.

**Trish's POV**

Dallas walked by us. He walked over to Ally.

"Hey." He said to her.

"Hey." Ally said.

"Listen…I made a big mistake breaking up with you. I can see that Austin loves you, but you don't love him." Dallas said. _Uh oh._

"Yeah…" Ally said.

"Mm hm…" Dallas said. After a long silence, he said, "Ally, do you wanna get back together with me?"

"YES! A THOUSAND TIMES YES!" Ally shrieked. Dez and I looked at each other. _Austin is _not_ gonna wanna hear this._

* * *

**Okay, another freaking long chapter. I know you guys thought this was gonna be the last chapter. HA HA! Next chapter coming up soon!**


	5. Chapter 5: True Feelings

**Jealousy & Jellybeans**

**What's up? I'm back with the 5****th**** chapter of Jealousy & Jellybeans! WHOOP WHOOP!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: True Feelings**

**Austin's POV **

I walked over to Ally happily, holding a can of soda.

"Hey Ally what's up I hope you're fine I'm fine so what are you doing someone gave me this can of soda and it's _really_ good this is my 5th cup and I feel great why are smiling like that did you drink this too?" I said, jumping up and down and trying not to throw my soda. Ally giggled.

"I don't think that's soda." She said. I shook my head wildly.

"Of course it is what else kind of drink comes in a can like this?" I asked.

"Um…_beer_…_energy drinks_…" Ally said, and took my can.

"Hey I was drinking that!" I tried to grab it back, but Ally refused. She looked at the can.

"Austin this is an energy drink!" Ally exclaimed. _What makes her think it's an energy drink?_

"No it isn't don't make up stuff!" I yelled.

"Have a look." Ally said. I looked at it. _Lightning Bolt Energy Drink_. _So you just made a fool of yourself in front of Ally. _Very_ cool. Shut up! Maybe she didn't even notice. Huh…_

"Oh well that's too bad I can't stop help me help me help me help me help me now I feel like H-E-double-L!" I said. Ally stopped listening to me. She was looking at Dallas._ She wants him back._ "Why you looking at Dallas do you want him back?"

"No…we're just going out again…" She stated happily. That made me stop feeling hyper.

"Oh." I said. "Later." I walked out the school sadly. I went to the left, crawled under the bush, and sat down on the grass. I just began looking at the flowers. Then I remembered decorating this place. I had did it because I had _hoped_ that if Ally and I started dating, this would be our private place. But Ally doesn't even know about it. No one does except for me.

It was a small area that had been a bunch of long grass and bushes with giant bugs that freaked me out, but I decided to work on it. It had taken me 3 months to finish it. It now had short professionally-cut grass, the bushes trimmed to look like a guitar (which looked like a messed-up square. I'm not the best artist), Ally's favorite flowers were planted in beds (not actual beds), a small pond where some ducks lived, and a small waterfall.

I picked up a flower and began peeling the stem off like a piece of string cheese. I mashed the petals and threw it in the pond. A duck began to examine it. It dipped its head in the pond, in order to pick up the mashed petals. It had it in its beak, and it swallowed it. _Oh, the poor duck!_ I think it threw up.

I picked another flower, and this time I did that lame thing people did in romance movies. Each time a picked a petal, I said _she loves me, she loves me not_. I had repeated those lines until I had gotten to _she loves me not_. There was one petal left._ It's a trap. This flower is a LIAR. It knows Ally doesn't love me, and yet it mocks me._ I whipped the flower at the waterfall. It floated lightly, and landed in the running water. I began to cry. I know the ducks were staring at me. They quacked furiously at me.

"Forget you, stupid ducks!" I yelled. They stopped quacking and started splashing in the pond. I cried for a long time. Then when I felt like I couldn't cry anymore, I got up and crawled under the bush and went back to the school. This time I sat down on the bench that was near the window of the school.

**Ally's POV**

I had finally found Austin! He was sitting on the bench near the window of the school. He looked depressed, so I sat down beside him.

"Why so depressed?" I asked him. He didn't look at me.

"I'm not depressed." He said. I smiled at him.

"Yes you are. Now, look at the clouds. They're so fluffy." I said, putting my arm around him. But then I realized something. _Why did I get back together with Dallas? It was like, I was so upset. Then I was okay. I was over him, and I was ready to move on. But then, he asked to get back together and I agreed. _I suddenly didn't feel so happy.

"Shut up." Austin said._ He _was_ depressed. He had never told me to shut up before! EVER._

"Tell me what's wrong." I begged. He shoved me. And not playfully! I fell to the ground. "OW!"

"Why aren't you with _Dallas_?" He asked. But he sounded like he didn't care. So I ignored him. But then I got an idea.

"Hey…maybe that's it! You need a girlfriend!" I squealed.

"I DO NOT!" He shouted.

"Yes you do! You need a girl to love you!" For some reason, I wasn't excited. It seemed like I just forced myself to say it. Austin gave me a dirty look.

"Is that it?" He asked. "You're saying I'm desperate for a girlfriend?" _Well, if you put it that way…_

"No!" I cried. "Of course not. I'm just saying you seemed sort of depressed."

"Okay. Then go write a new song about it." Austin said. I gasped.

"And while I'm doing that…you can wear the _Dunce_ hat." I fired back.

"There's two of em." Austin said. He wasn't even smiling. No twinkle in his eye or anything! _He meant that!_

"What is your problem?" I asked. "You've never been _this_ mean before."

"And you've never been _this_ whiny before." Austin retorted. _I can't believe this! I need a pickle._

"Austin!" I shouted. "Really! What is the _matter_ with you?"

"What's the matter with me?" Austin shouted back. "You've been spending all your time with Dallas and not me!" _What?!_ "I'm sick of it! I'm sick of it! I'M SICK OF IT!"

"Austin…" I started.

"How do you think _I _feel about this? Do you _really_ think Dallas loves you?" Austin demanded. I nodded, not actually knowing the answer.

"WRONG ANSWER." Austin said. _How is that a wrong answer?_ "I've been telling you a million times that _**DALLAS ISN'T WORTH IT**_! I bet he's cheating on you with another girl, or he's cheating on another girl with you!"

"AUSTIN DON'T SAY THAT!" I cried, covering my ears with my hands.

"Why? You know it's true."

"No it's not!" I said, trying not to cry.

"Yes it is! So why don't you go for another guy? Another guy that _truly_ loves you and will NEVER break your heart? There's a guy that _really_ loves you." He said angrily.

"_Dez_?" I asked in disbelief. _Now_ I could see that Austin was trying not to laugh.

"No." He said. "That's just plain retarded."

"David?"

"No."

"Corey?"

"Heck no!"

"That kid in science class? I saw him checking me out once."

"_What_? No!" Austin said.

"Dallas?"

"WDFD! NO!" Austin cried. Then he said something _totally_ unexpected. "ME!"

"_What_?!" I cried back. "_You_?!"

"Yes! ME! Austin Moon!" For some reason he kept pointing to himself, like I didn't know him. "I love you Ally Dawson…" _NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! HE SAID MY FIRST AND LAST NAME! Don't say it don't say it don't say it…_ "…with all my heart." _GAMMIT HE SAID IT!_

"Don't say that." I said quietly. Fortunately he didn't hear me.

"I was gonna tell you but _YOU WERE SO ADDICTED TO DALLAS I DIDN'T WANNA RUIN IT FOR YOU WHEN REALLY HE WAS RUINING IT FOR ME!_" Austin stood up and ran straight across the street. I ran towards him.

"Austin! Austin!" I shouted. "I didn't know! How was I supposed to know?" Then I screamed and ducked. A large watering can full of water was whipped towards me. It missed and _**CRASH**_! It hit the window and broke it. Glass shattered everywhere. Water was spilled everywhere. People were screaming and taking pictures. Austin ran off. I went after him, but someone grabbed my arm.

"What's going on?" Dallas asked.

"Nothing." I said, and ran after Austin. I ran and ran for hours, and it got dark outside. I was now standing in the middle of nowhere screaming, "AUSTIN!" at the top of my lungs until I gave up. I fell to my knees and began crying. I cried myself to sleep.

* * *

**Okay…I know that wasn't what you expected hee hee. I know…it sucks that Trish and Dez weren't on this chapter. Sorry. Anyway, whatcha guys think? Does Ally feel the same way about Austin? Where did he go? Will Ally come back? Stay tuned for Chapter 6!**


	6. Chapter 6: Ripped Skirt

**Jealousy & Jellybeans**

**OH YEAH! I'M ON A BALL TODAY WHOO! Again, I wrote this story a LONG time ago, so that's why the date is old. ****Here's the sixth and final chapter:**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Ripped Skirt**

**Trish's POV **

"Hey, have any of you guys seen Austin or Ally?" I asked Dez and Dallas, approaching them. They shook their heads. I sighed.

"I haven't seen Ally since the window broke." Dallas said.

"I haven't seen Ally since she and Dallas got back together." Dez said.

"What about Austin?" I tried.

"Haven't seen him since he performed the song." Dez said.

"Same, but I don't care." Dallas said. I rolled my eyes. I knew both Austin and Dallas had a crush on Ally, but Dallas ended up with Ally, and Austin was trying to woo Ally, and Dallas knew that, so he was trying to keep Ally to himself so Ally can love him, and not Austin. What, it _was_ kinda obvious! _If you saw that look in Austin's eye you would see it. And it's not like I overheard Dallas say he wouldn't let Austin have Ally and keep Ally to himself to himself._

"Maybe they're in the practice room." I suggested. I left the school to go to Sonic Boom. Dallas and Dez followed me.

"They're not here!" Dez exclaimed.

"This is a nice place." Dallas said. It had been the first time Dallas been there.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Where else could they be?" I asked.

"Have you tried calling them?" Dez asked._ You idiot! Of course I've tried calling them!_

"No, I just automatically got worried about them and started looking all over the place!" I screamed.

"Well, why don't you call them?" Dez asked.

"I ALREADY TRIED CALLING THEM YOU…" I screamed, and tried to attack Dez, but Dallas held me down.

"Guys! Try going to Ally's house." Dallas said. I calmed down and he let me go.

"Why not Austin's first?" I asked, knowing the answer.

"I don't like Austin, that's why." Dallas said. _I knew he was gonna say something like that._

I knocked on the door of Ally's house. The door opened, and a panicky Mr. Dawson appeared.

"Do you know where Ally is? She's been gone for almost 3 hours!" Mr. Dawson cried.

"No! We were wondering if Ally was here!" I cried back. Mr. Dawson started freaking out.

"Omigod. Where could she be? Is she at Sonic Boom?" Mr. Dawson asked. We shook our heads. "What about that blonde kid? Is she with him?"

"We don't know. We've tried calling, and they won't answer!" I said.

"Well, maybe Ally's with him." Mr. Dawson said. We nodded approvingly. "I'll drive you there."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE MY SON IS?!" Mrs. Moon shouted at us when we told her we didn't know where he was.

"We…we…we don't! It's not my fault!" I shouted back. Soon Mr. Moon appeared. Mrs. Moon told him, and he freaked out too. After a long argument, Mrs. Moon decided to call the police. They arrived shortly. We told them that they were missing, and what they looked like.

"We'll see if we can find them, okay?" A policeman asked. We all nodded. They all left in their police cars.

**Ally's POV**

"Wake up." I heard an unfamiliar voice say. Then the person nudged me gently. I woke up, and saw a police officer standing by me. I screamed and tried to push myself away from him.

"Please don't arrest me! I didn't do anything wrong! I…" I cried, but the police officer cut me off.

"You're not under arrest, young lady. We were called four hours ago because you and someone else was missing." The police officer said. _Oh. I wasn't even thinking Dad or anyone else worrying about me._

"Four _hours_ ago?" I asked.

"Yep. You had been missing for 7 hours, and we found you. What in the world are you doing here so late by yourself?" The police officer asked.

"Uh…I was walking around, and I got lost." I said. _Not a complete lie._

"Okay. Hop in the car." The police officer said. I got in the car, and he drove me to my house. When we got out, he rang the doorbell, and he showed me to my dad. "Found her lying in the woods asleep."

"Ally!" Dad said, pulling me in for a hug. "Why?"

"I was walking and got lost." I said.

"Don't do that again. Any luck with the other one?" He asked.

"No."

"Who's the other one?" I asked.

"That blonde kid you hang out with." Dad said. My face fell._ Wow._

"Austin?" I asked.

"I guess." He said.

"I think I may know where he is." I said and took off. Earlier that day I had seen Austin go somewhere near the school. I went towards there. It felt really weird being by the school so dark. As I was running, there were a bunch of trees in my way. I had to push them out, and I got a few scratches. _RIIP._ As I was pushing the trees away, I looked down. _CRAP!_ Then, slowly, I looked back. _GAMMIT!_ My skirt was lying there, ripped.

"Aw, man." I said silently. Unfortunately, I didn't have on a jacket or anything, but I kept walking around, until I saw a car with that silver protection thing on the window. When I was sure no one was looking, I crept towards it, and tried to open the door._ What kind of idiot doesn't lock a car?_ I opened it, and took the silver protection thingy out, and tied the strap on me. I looked like a goofball, but it was better than Austin seeing me in my underwear. _That would be awkward._

I kept walking until I saw the bush. Holding on to my straps, I crawled under it, and sure enough, there was Austin. He looked like he was crying.

"Austin!" I said. He quickly turned around, his eyes red and swollen. He turned back around quickly, but then turned around to face me again, and gave me a long stare. I blushed.

"Long story." I said. He walked closer to me to hug me. I held my hand towards his face. "Don't come too close. The straps will come lose."

"How did you find me?" He asked, still looking at the giant silver square.

"I saw you come here earlier. Did you know I went to find you, and ended up in the middle of nowhere? Then my dad and your mom called the police, and they found me asleep almost an hour ago?" I asked him. His face went weird.

"Oh…" He said. Then he turned away from me. I was about to ask him what was wrong, but then I remembered earlier he said he loved me.

"How was I supposed to know you loved me?" I asked without actually thinking. Austin was hesitant, but his answer was _not_ what I had thought it would be.

"You were supposed to!" Austin said. "Did you know _everyone_ thinks we should be a couple? I think it too! And you don't. You just want stupid Dallas."

"Dallas is _not_ stupid!" I yelled. _Wait…is he?_

"Yes he is." Austin said. "You know, Dallas was an idiot for dumping you, and getting back together with you. I honestly think that he was trying to aggravate me."

"How would he do that?" I asked. His face turned bright red. I had my answer. "Forget I asked."

"Okay." Austin said. I sat down on the grass beside him.

"I'm sorry I didn't know." I said. He looked at me hungrily. I felt tingly again.

"It's okay." He said in a voice that made me think it wasn't. He walked over and plucked a flower from the ground and handed it to me. I accepted it.

"Thanks." I giggled for no reason. "Daisies are my favorite." I tucked it behind my ear. Austin smiled. I swear, I was super tingly. I smiled back

"I know." He said. "And you know what?"

"What?" I asked.

"That whole thing Trish said, is all my fault." He said, looking sort of sad.

"No it isn't." I said.

"Yes it is." He smiled again. "If I wasn't so dang good-looking, none of this would've happened."

"Austin!" I said, and playfully smacked him on the arm.

"It's true!" He said. I yawned, and laid my head on his lap. I started to fall asleep.

"Austin?" I said.

"Hm?"

"About that day in school before lunch…" I said. Austin smiled and leaned closer. He kissed me on my lips. It felt much better than the first one. I felt a million pounds lighter. My heart pounded. _Dallas who? _I thought about the song I wrote for Austin when he had a crush on Cassidy.

_I can get your heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like  
I can get your heart beat beatin' like that  
You know you got my heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like  
Hey-ay ay-ay_

_I can get your heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like  
I can get your heart beat beatin' like that  
You know you got my heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like  
Hey-ay ay-ay_

_Would you, would you want it if I stood up above a crowd  
Got up on a chair and if I shouted your name aloud  
Could you, could you take me, call me baby without a doubt  
I'm shouting your name right now, shouting your name right now_

_Don't you get it, get it, I'm nothin' like them other ones  
Raise upon the notion, I ain't hosting no reruns  
I said it, said it, said it, wouldn't let it be all or none  
'Cause I ain't no rerun, I ain't no rerun_

_I'll make you forget (forget)  
What you came here for (here for)  
For goodness sake, let's make or break this heart  
'Cause it needs more_

_I can get your heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like  
I can get your heart beat beatin' like that  
You know you got my heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like  
Hey-ay ay-ay_

_I can get your heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like  
I can get your heart beat beatin' like that  
You know you got my heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like  
Hey-ay ay-ay_

_Would you want, want want it if I opened your gate tonight  
Took you by the hand and made your heart beat at the speed of light  
Could you, could you take it if I treated you just right  
Your heart at the speed of light  
My heart at the speed of light_

_Jugglin' the consequences, losin' you bluesway  
Might as well go there, 'cause we're already halfway  
We're only young once so grow up with me babe  
We're already halfway, already halfway_

_I'll make you forget (forget)  
What you came here for (here for)  
For goodness sake, let's make or break this heart  
'Cause it needs more_

_I can get your heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like  
I can get your heart beat beatin' like that  
You know you got my heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like  
Hey-ay ay-ay_

_I can get your heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like  
I can get your heart beat beatin' like that  
You know you got my heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like  
Hey-ay ay-ay_

_No, I won't leave this room without you  
You know you're feelin' like you're supposed to  
I know you know you want to see how fast it can go  
So I'm a take it to the top  
And bring it down slow_

_I can get your heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like  
I can get your heart beat beatin' like that  
You know you got my heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like  
Hey-ay ay-ay_

_I can get your heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like  
I can get your heart beat beatin' like that  
You know you got my heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like  
Hey-ay ay-ay_

_Hey-ay  
Let me hear you like  
Hey-ay-ay ay-ay  
Can you do it like  
Hey-ay ay-ay_

_Hey-ay  
Let me hear you like  
Hey-ay-ay ay-ay  
Can you do it like  
Hey-ay ay-ay_

He pulled away from me. I blushed. I didn't know what to do next. He leaned in again, but I started laughing.

"What?" He asked. He looked annoyed and amused at the same time.

"I don't know." I said, and I really did know. It was like, 3 weeks ago, I was deeply in love with Dallas, and he asked me out. I had never felt so happy. Then Trish said me and Austin would make a good couple. I told Dallas, and he dumped me. I was devastated. Then Austin kissed me. Then I ran away from him. I _thought_ I ran away from him. After this kiss, I realized that I was running away from the truth. I actually_ loved_ him, but I was forcing myself not to. And now suddenly it seemed funny.

"How could you _not_ know?" He asked, and leaned in. I started laughing again.

"I'm sorry. It was like almost a year ago we were…" I started, but Austin kissed me. Again. This time it seemed more passionate then the other ones. When he pulled away, I only looked at him for a moment, and kissed him back. That did it. After that moment, I realized that my true love was standing right there. Nowhere else. I felt like Austin and I were in our own little world. But then I remembered Dallas. I was gonna break up with him as soon as we got back home. Another thing about Austin; he didn't seem to care that I was wearing a silver protector from a car. I pulled away from him.

"We better leave. I bet your parents are super worried." I said. Austin didn't argue. We both crawled under the bush, and went to Austin's house. I knocked on the door. Mrs. Moon opened it.

"Austin, honey!" She began kissing Austin all over his face. He tried to push her out of the way.

"Mom!" Austin said. I giggled.

"Where were you? We were worried." Mrs. Moon asked Austin.

"I fell asleep somewhere outside the school." Austin said.

"Austin!" Mrs. Moon said.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"He's alright." I said, and walked home. At least she didn't ask about my "skirt". But Dad did.

"Ally, what is that?" Dad asked.

"Long story." I said. Dad nodded.

"Did you find him?" Dad asked.

"I found him." I said. Then I called Dallas to come over. When he came over, he just stared at me.

"Long story." I said for what felt like the millionth time.

"Oh…" Dallas said. "So what did you wanna talk about?"

"Us." I said.

"Us?" Dallas asked. I nodded. "What about us?"

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"Sorry about what?" Dallas asked.

"This. This isn't just working out." I said. I had my turn to be shocked, and now it was Dallas' turn.

"Then why…?"

"I can't tell you." I said.

"But…you said…" Dallas stammered, and I opened the door, and pointed to it. Dallas left. I sat down on my bed. _Finally! For the first time ever, I am VICTORIOUS! And I may end up dating Austin. I can't wait till tomorrow! Ping._

**To: Ally | 3:45 am | Friday, September 28, 2012**

**Austin: DO YOU WANNA BE MY GIRLFRIEND?**

**To: Austin | 3:45 am | Friday, September 28, 2012**

**Ally: YES! **

**Austin's POV**

_It was that easy? I didn't even have to wait for an answer! Well, you did, but like for a millisecond. Right…but I am now dating Ally Dawson. Now I'm hoping she could be Mrs. Ally Moon. Ally Moon sounds pretty. Wait about 6 years! Okay, I'm down with that! Ha! Now, the only thing I must think about now is getting rid of Ally's stage fright…_

**The End**

**OMG! I just finished this story! YAY! But, I will let you know that there IS gonna be a sequel coming soon. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this story. Thank you so much for your reviews! Oh yeah, and before I forget, I sort of got the part about Ally's skirt being ripped off and being replaced with the silver thing for cars from Good Luck Charlie. LOL when I see something funny like that, then I write something similar to it. BTW, is there a name for that silver protection thingy on the cars? If there is, can you PLEASE tell me? And guess what? Tomorrow is my birthday! Yay! Anyway, see you guys soon!**

_**-arianapa1216**_


End file.
